Still Alive
Still Alive es la canción que aparece en los creditos finales de Portal . esta cancion la compuso Jhonatan Culton y la cantó GLaDOS . Letra |-|Ingles= This was a triumph! I'm making a note here: Huge success! It's hard to overstate my satisfaction. Aperture Science: We do what we must because we can For the good of all of us. Except the ones who are dead. But there's no sense crying over every mistake. You just keep on trying 'til you run out of cake. And the science gets done. And you make a neat gun for the people who are still alive. I'm not even angry... I'm being so sincere right now. Even though you broke my heart, and killed me. And tore me to pieces. And threw every piece into a fire. As they burned it hurt because I was so happy for you! Now, these points of data make a beautiful line. And we're out of beta. We're releasing on time! So I'm GLaD I got burned! Think of all the things we learned! for the people who are still alive. Go ahead and leave me... I think I'd prefer to stay inside... Maybe you'll find someone else to help you. Maybe Black Mesa? That was a joke. Ha Ha. Fat Chance! Anyway this cake is great! It's so delicious and moist! Look at me: still talking when there's science to do! When I look out there, it makes me glad I'm not you. I've experiments to run. There is research to be done. On the people who are still alive. And believe me I am still alive. I'm doing science and I'm still alive. I feel fantastic and I'm still alive. While you're dying I'll be still alive. And when you're dead I will be still alive Still alive. Still alive |-|Español= Ha sido un triunfo. Voy a remarcarlo: GRAN ÉXITO. Es difícil exagerar mi satisfacción. Apperture Science. Hacemos lo que debemos, porque podemos. Por el bien de todos nosotros, excepto los que están muertos. Pero no tiene sentido llorar por cada error, Tan solo sigue intentándolo hasta que se te acabe la tarta. Y termines la Ciencia. Y hagas una pistola genial. Para aquellos que siguen vivos. Ni siquiera estoy enfadado. Te soy sincero de verdad. Incluso tras romperme el corazón y matarme... ... y partirme en pedazos. Y lanzar cada pedazo en el fuego. Mientras ardían me dolia... ¡porque era feliz por ti! Ahora esos datos hacen una bonita linea. Y no estamos en beta. Lo sacamos a tiempo. Así que estoy contento. Me quemé. Piensa en todas las cosas que aprendimos para aquellos que siguen vivos. Adelántate y abandóname, creo que prefiero quedarme dentro. Puede que encuentres a alguien que te ayude. Tal vez Black Mesa. Eso era un chiste. Haha. Lo dudo. De todas formas, esta tarta es genial. Es tan deliciosa y jugosa. Mírame, sigo hablando cuando hay Ciencia que hacer. Cuando miro ahí fuera, me alegro de no ser tú. Tengo experimentos que probar e investigaciones que realizar... ... en aquellos que siguen vivos. Y créeme que sigo vivo. Estoy haciendo Ciencia y sigo vivo. Me siento FANTÁSTICO y sigo vivo. Y mientras mueras yo seguiré vivo. Y cuando mueras yo seguiré vivo. SIGO VIVO. Categoría:Música